


Желание

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: юст, таймлайн пре-ТYL<br/>Примечание: Написано в подарок для  тау кита 77. С днем рождения!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tau_kita77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/gifts).



  
– Насчет Мацусимы, – говорит Ямамото Такеши вместо обычного «привет, Сквало». – Ты проспорил.  
Его голос легок, как обычно – будто они спорили о ничего не значащей ерунде, о том, пойдет ли Мацусима после работы пить пиво или предпочтет рюмочку саке. Не о том, продаст он Джессо аккуратно подкинутый план вонгольской базы или выдержит проверку на лояльность. Впрочем, исход, по мнению Сквало, был предрешен, и спорил он только ради интереса – чем придется расплатиться за проигрыш.  
Странно, но в эту игру он совсем не против проиграть. С некоторых пор шуточные пикировки и споры с Ямамото будоражат кровь почти так же, как спарринги. Позволяют приглядеться к нему заново – вот только Сквало сам не знает, что именно он хочет разглядеть.  
– Приезжай, – в голосе Ямамото вдруг мелькает странное напряжение. – Если можешь, прямо сейчас.  
На сборы уходит двадцать минут – меч, смена одежды, доложить об отъезде Занзасу и выслушать напутственное: «Снова сдохнешь – убью». По пути в аэропорт Сквало мысленно листает календарь. Мацусима выбрал подходящее время для предательства: Сквало вернулся за пару часов до звонка Ямамото и планировал отдыхать три дня. Удачно.  
В самолете он собирался спать, но сон не идет. Перед закрытыми глазами навязчиво мелькают воспоминания. Это странно: никогда Сквало не мучился подобной придурью. Это в Ямамото блажи хватает на двоих.  
Конфликт колец. Бестолковый пацан, еще не мечник, хотя сам считает иначе. Но хорошо двигается.  
И едва не отдает победу ради идиотской прихоти – пощадить противника.  
Заразная прихоть – Сквало, сколько ни вспоминает потом, так и не находит иной причины для собственной попытки спасти мелкого придурка.  
Церемония наследования. Все еще бестолковый, и катану закидывает на плечо точь-в-точь как дурацкую свою бейсбольную биту. Улыбается во весь рот, завидев Сквало – единственный из всей Вонголы и всей Варии, кто рад видеть недавних противников.  
Заразная улыбка, иначе почему Сквало лыбится в ответ, не в силах сдержаться?  
Вечер в доме Девятого – злой Занзас, напряженный Савада, готовые гасить взрыв хранители старика. «Эй, Сквало, я придумал новую атакующую форму! Хочешь, покажу?» Идиот, кто показывает новые приемы врагу!  
Идиотизм заразен, потому что Сквало отвечает: «Пойдем, пацан, разделаю тебя на сашими вместе с твоей новой формой», – и, наверное, все, от Тимотео и Занзаса до мелкого Савады, слышат за этим настоящее: «Новые приемы нужно обкатывать с сильным противником, иначе толку с них меньше, чем с твоей дурацкой биты».  
У Ямамото совсем другое лицо, когда в его руках отцовский меч. Он становится похож даже не на отца, а, наверное, на все десять или сколько там у него поколений предков-мечников. Сквало не смог бы описать этого словами, зато у него есть отличное слово для собственной реакции: «обдрочиться». Грубо, но верно. Путь меча – свят, он выше таких мыслей, но вот, приплыли – для Сквало нашелся человек, который воплощает в себе этот путь. Не какой-нибудь супергерой, а бестолковый японский пацан с беззаботной улыбкой и идиотскими принципами. Со смертью в глазах. «Когда-нибудь я проиграю тебе снова, – думает Сквало, гоняя его по тренировочной площадке, как сопливого салагу. – И умру счастливым».  
Он пытается не думать, что умрет вдвойне счастливым, если до неизбежного проигрыша выпадет шанс стереть с лица Ямамото улыбку – поцелуем.  
Он пытается называть Ямамото по имени хотя бы мысленно, но – никак. Потому что Такеши – это бейсбол, бита и беззаботная улыбочка, и все это вместе раздражает до желания уебать. А «обдрочиться» – это Ямамото. Поколения мастеров меча, слившихся в идеальном преемнике для своего непобедимого и непревзойденного стиля.  
Дурацкие мысли, в самый раз для долгого перелета.  
Ямамото – ладони на рукояти катаны, пристальный, нечитаемый взгляд, внезапная зеркально-прозрачная волна за спиной. Ямамото – капли крови мелкой моросью во влажном воздухе, блеск стали, похожий на переливы солнца в ручье. Тихий прощальный шелест уходящего в бамбук клинка, и – Такеши. «Эй, Сквало, было круто!» Круто, только ты сам не понимаешь, насколько. Придурок.  
Ямамото – темные острые глаза, пальцы шершавые и жесткие от мозолей, проведет ладонью по голой коже, по животу к груди, к шее – кончишь от одного прикосновения. Сквало уверен. Настолько уверен, что боится пробовать. Такеши он бы вдул, Ямамото бы – дал.  
Самолет заходит на посадку, самое время выкинуть придурь из головы.  
– Ну? – спрашивает он, шагнув с палящего, раскаленного солнцем бетона в прохладный зал ожидания.  
– Как здорово, что ты прилетел! – по-щенячьи радуется Ямамото. – Привет, Сквало! Добро пожаловать в Японию и все такое, сегодня у отца суши с тунцом, по телеку финал, эй, не дерись, я же не предлагаю тебе смотреть!  
И хрен поймешь, на самом деле он сейчас такой или на публику. Если бы не толпа, выхватил бы меч и проверил.  
– О финале забудь, мелкий. Разве что именно это будет моей расплатой за проигрыш.  
– Не это, – почти неслышно отвечает Ямамото. Встряхивается, тянет Сквало в машину, болтает что-то, но предательскую заминку и непривычно тихий голос уже не перечеркнешь, Сквало не умеет не замечать мелочей.  
В машине он подставляет лицо под струю воздуха из кондиционера и прикрывает глаза, всем видом показывая: устал. Пацана от дороги не отвлекать или самому в себя прийти? Какая разница.  
Сквало умеет делать выводы из мелочей. Он готов сейчас спорить еще раз – на то, что угадал желание Ямамото.  
Такеши, касающийся его как будто случайно – вот только у парня, который так хорошо двигается, случайная неуклюжесть не может быть настоящей. Такеши, пропускающий удар, хотя смотрел в глаза и должен был угадать – но не угадал, потому что думал черт знает о чем. Такеши, неловко смеющийся в ответ на «замечтаешься еще раз, кишки на меч намотаю». И тут же – единственный скользящий шаг, переход в стойку, и – Ямамото. Свет с клинка, летящий в глаза, удар, еще удар, отражение смотрит из вставшей перед лицом воды взглядом, в котором смерть. «Не сегодня, Ямамото, еще нет», – но Сквало с трудом отражает новую атаку.  
Он не знает, кто смеется, отбивая ответный удар – Ямамото или все же Такеши?  
Машина визжит шинами на слишком резком повороте, Сквало приоткрывает глаза – опасность или мелкий просто нервничает? Дорога пуста, до Намимори, кажется, еще с полчаса езды, если не сбавить скорость. Но Ямамото тормозит и сворачивает в гору, на едва заметную грунтовку.  
Медленно рулит между низкими кривыми соснами, выезжает на берег ручья и останавливается.  
Сквало отстегивает ремень безопасности, садится вполоборота, спрашивает:  
– Уже приехали?  
– Выйдем, – Ямамото не смотрит ему в глаза, выходит слишком торопливо. Останавливается спиной к машине, запрокидывает голову, взъерошивая короткие волосы на затылке. Сквало теряет несколько секунд, представляя, как запустил бы руку в жесткие пряди. В кулаке не сожмешь, вывернется. Это правильно.  
Сквало хлопает дверцей, обходит машину медленно, не торопясь. Останавливается перед Ямамото:  
– Говори.  
Ответная улыбка непривычно растерянная, но – только мгновение, даже меньше секунды. И тут же в глаза Сквало смотрит Ямамото, тем самым взглядом, от которого всегда хотелось выхватить меч, но сейчас впервые хочется – отложить.  
– Мой выигрыш, Сквало. Я кое-что сделаю, и, если я ошибся, ты сделаешь вид, что этого не было.  
– Салага, – припечатывает Сквало, едва сдерживая хохот. – Повтори то же самое без загадок, или я буду считать тебя трусом.  
– Я… – Такеши смеется и машет рукой: – Никогда не умел объяснять. Знаешь, мой старик считает, что лучше один раз показать, и я думаю, что он прав.  
Тянется к Сквало и целует.  
Его губы сухие, обветренные, на них едва уловимый вкус чего-то специфически японского, наверное, ел суши перед тем, как ехать встречать. Он не закрывает глаза, когда целуется, и взгляд у него становится одновременно обалдевший и решительный – скажи кто, Сквало не поверил бы, что можно так смотреть.  
Второй раз в жизни Сквало не может понять, кто перед ним – Такеши или Ямамото. И себя не может понять – дал бы, вдул бы, какая к чертям разница. Отвечает на поцелуй, тянется к ремню брюк и замирает, вдруг подумав – пусть пацан сделает все так, как хочет. Как он там себе намечтал, пока ждал.  
– Я не собираюсь делать вид, что ничего не было, – говорит он, когда Ямамото на мгновение отрывается от его губ и вопросительно заглядывает в глаза. – Вперед, Ямамото Такеши.  



End file.
